


Connor's Awakening

by spacewuuf



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed - Freeform, Drabble, Lemon, M/M, Marquis de La Fayette - Freeform, Slash, sexy Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewuuf/pseuds/spacewuuf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A curious yet insecure Connor's wildest dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connor's Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs more Connor / OMC - okey La Fayette was in the game but anyway, if any of you know some of that, please comment ;)

Connor made a sweeping gesture with his left hand, dragging his companion around the trees by his right.

"You have seen Davenport Bay, but not from up here."

He and the Marquis de La Fayette stood on the tall cliffs overlooking the estuary below, still holding hands. The two had grown closer over these last few days plotting the raids on the British Navy at Davenport Manor. It had started with shy compliments on their respective capabilities. Then Connor felt brave one evening and had patted Joe on the shoulder, squeezing it while he wished him a good night. He started calling him Joe since all the Marquis' names just took to long and were too fancy for regular conversation. And after all, they were both about the same age. 

"Too young for command, to old to stand idly by." Achilles had said at first. But then, the Old Man was always pestering Connor about his youth. 

Then one morning, Connor had knocked on Joe's door to call him for breakfast. 

"Come in." the Marquis had responded and when Connor had stepped through the door, he found the Marquis was only just getting dressed, thus providing Connor with ample opportunity to look at his well formed behind. Connor even saw then that the Marquis was not just skin and bones, but actually had some muscles. Just enough, just in the right places, giving the French man a very appealing physique.

So this trip to the cliffs was Connor's way of saying "I like you a lot". It had taken him half a restless night to figure out what to do. He was so insecure. Was he misinterpreting the other's feelings? Did he read into them only what he wanted to see? There was no way to be sure, so finally Connor resolved to let nature speak for him.

"Oh my, what a beautiful spot you have made your home, my friend." Joe said in amazement. 

Connor's heart jumped in his chest, already beating heavily for fear of rejection but now gladdened at his friend's response. He had always felt awkward expressing friendly feelings towards others. Resentment, disdain, hate - these emotions were easier to pour into words. Maybe friendship was the wrong word for what he was feeling. The warm feeling in his belly ... the strain in his pants, feeling way to warm in his usual clothes. It was not love like he had felt for his mother, more physical, raw, untamed - yet longing for release.

Joe, still holding Connor's hand, finally turned away from the bay, towards Connor. 

"Thank you for sharing this with me. I," he hesitated, "Do not think less of me for this." Pulling Connor close, he kissed him on the cheek. Not for long, not hard, just a gentle kiss, but Connor's world turned inside out in that moment.

Connor did not flinch, but stiffened from head to toe - it must have shown, because Joe asked,

"If you disapprove, I shall ..."

The young Assassin's mind was racing. He needed to make his approval heard or else Joe would think he did not share this feeling. His body produced a sheepish grin - "Great job, knucklehead!", he scolded himself.

Out loud he stammered: "No, no it's, I, you, don't worry, we are, I think ..."

The Marquis must have been just as insecure yet the braver one, for he wore a pleading look that shifted into a disbelieving smile.

"You do?"

"Yes, well, I think, I have never..."

The two young men shuffled awkwardly.

"Me neither. But this feels very ... right."

Connor looked down, showing the sheepish grin again.

"Yes it does."

His inside was alight, he felt if it got any stronger, light would be shining out his eyes. Connor's heart was still pounding, no longer in fear but in anticipation of what might happen. He felt uncomfortable though, felt as though he'd make himself very vulnerable indeed, shedding every layer of protection he'd ever acquired since he had to fend for himself. Just as he was about to start thinking it through, his body reacted without permission or proper thought: Connor pulled Joe close again and kissed him, properly this time. And longer. 

After long seconds both youngsters separated, breathing heavily. Up close Connor had felt that not only had his pants gotten tight down below.

"So, the grass is quite soft back around that bush ..." Connor offered, not believing he had just said that.

"After you." Joe responded, smirking outright now.

It did not take long for the eager boys to find what they were looking for, though both were somewhat unsure what to do after they'd unwrapped each other.

All Connor could do was imitate what he'd seen other people do in pubs or back alleys. But these people had always been man and woman. Though sometimes, the women used their mouths. That seemed appropriate. He bent over Joe and, after a brief hesitation, stuck out his tongue and touched the tip of Joe. It was warm and Joe flinched at the intimate touch, but Connor had abandoned all restraint and went for all of Joe without second thought, engulfing Joe's cock in the wet warmth of his mouth. To add to the pleasure, he did to Joe what he'd do to himself as well, gently stroking his balls and running his fingers up and down his thigh.

"Oh god, Connor, hmmm ... " was all Joe could say before his voice became to ragged.

It did not last long until Connor got a taste of Joe, gulping it down, not really liking it. But he was happy Joe had enjoyed it and already greedy to reach these heights with Joe again.


End file.
